


没有内涵的神速力抹布

by FourSparks



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, bottom!Eobard
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourSparks/pseuds/FourSparks
Summary: 神速力抹布Eo，假装会填坑





	1. Chapter 1

Eobard醒来时发现自己趴在地上，一时间不能意识到他身处何处，闯入思维里的第一个念头难以忍受的疼痛——他的双腿疼得好像在烈火里灼烤了数天数夜，他仿佛已经闻到了那股血肉和皮脂烧焦的气味。Eobard挣扎着惊恐地别过头往后看，双腿却分明完完整整，一块皮都没掉，可是这火烧的痛楚真实得好像钻头掘进了他的大脑，所到之处他的神经被搅得粉碎。“该死的……”他吃力地喘息呻吟，伸出手掌，红色的闪电却迟迟没有出现，神速力不见踪影，”我的速度……“他有气无力地捶了一把地面，再次失去速度的挫败感让他霎时间软弱得承受不住身体上的疼痛，唯一阻止他没有立刻惨叫出声的是他还不知道他自己身处何处。  
他伸出手扣住地板，缓慢地扭动着脖子，眼睛透过疯狂涌上眼眶的泪水努力地打量四周，同时艰难地运转自己因痛苦难以集中精力的大脑。意识和认知逐渐回到了他的身体里，地砖的颜色很熟悉，金属味、粉尘和化学试剂的气味也不陌生，不远处总是二十四小时运转的液晶屏也让他确认了他的方位——星辰实验室。“见鬼，”Eobard很快回忆起另一种新鲜的疼痛——被时间线抹去存在，身体化为碎片——他现在遭受的待遇好像与那种痛楚类似，只是集中在了他的双腿上。“怎么回事……？”确认了方位后，他实在难以忍受这股未知的折磨，断断续续地喊了起来，声音介于哭嚎和惨叫之间，眼泪打湿了他的脸，往他张开的嘴里淌——他从未有过如此狼狈的时刻。  
Eobard就这么趴着叫了一阵，难捱的痛苦没有丝毫的缓解，但他的神经好像终于在某个阈值稳定了下来，开始变得麻木和迟钝。他在手臂上抹了抹眼睛，黑色的毛发轻柔地拂过他的脸颊，Eobard这才意识到自己赤身裸体，还困在Harrison Wells的躯体里，好像他的思维已经被碾成可怜的粉末状，一次只能聚起可怜的一小堆，这让Eobard感到愚蠢，而愚蠢是他从未习惯过的东西。他深吸一口气，努力平静下来，慢慢地伸出手撑起自己，一点一点地把自己往前拖。他被丢在桌子旁的死角里，视线范围很窄，他现在得把自己痛得无力发软的身体拖到视野更开阔的地方。冰冷的地板摩擦过他赤裸的皮肤，竟然让他的腿感觉好受了那么一些，但他浑身赤条，阴茎无精打采地垂在腿间，脆弱的皮肤也只能被粗糙地拖过，羞耻和不适让他几乎要惭愧地发起抖。  
“我在哪？”他沉下心来思考，一边继续努力地把身体往前拖。他感觉活着，肢体完整，只是又痛又累，可时间线把悖论抹消是他也无法避免的命运——他不可能活着。假设他还活着，把他扒得一干二净随意地丢在星辰实验室也不是这条时间线上的Barry Allen那帮人的作风，那群孩子干不出这种事——他可不会为这么称呼他们而羞愧——时间线变动了吗？是他未来的仇敌回来了吗？或许是那个比萨脸邪恶Barry Allen又做了什么勾当。上一次Eobard见到他的时候他还在忙着为自己造神，他们只粗粗地交手了几回，体力耗尽后谁也没打赢谁。  
他记得比萨脸完好的那一只眼睛恶狠狠地盯着他，好像要牢牢记住他的样子：“等我存在于所有的时间后，Eobard Thawne。”他说，声音低沉得不像Barry Allen，“第一个死的会是闪电侠，第二个就是你。你们都该死。”   
“你才应该和闪电侠一起去死，你这个可怜虫。"Eobard也恶狠狠地回答，彼时他还是年轻气盛、满心仇恨的金发极速者。“你就是Barry Allen，放弃你的‘我不是闪电侠’声明吧。你永远不会成为神，你会死去。”  
Eobard不知道他为什么会想起这些，好像死去了一遭后，他这十五年来苦心营造的假象暂时地死去了一部分，他不得不埋葬的、关于Eobard Thawne的过去渐渐复苏。他停下来，打算暂时歇一口气，抬起头来张望。一双擦拭得干干净净的皮鞋出现在离他堪堪几公分距离远的地方。Eobard快速地吸了一口气，猛地抬头往上看，脖子后的骨头咯吱了一声——平凡无奇的裤子和衣服，尖尖的下巴——“Barry Allen." Eobard全身的汗毛都竖了起来，从喉咙里发出厌恶的气流声，”你什么时候开始做这样龌龊的勾当了？” 来人绝不是他的那个Barry Allen，而他从不吝啬以最坏的打算揣测他的仇敌。  
“我不是Barry Allen。” Eobard眼中的Barry Allen说，缓慢地蹲了下来。他伸出手摸了摸Eobard的大腿，后者即便足够警惕地躲避，也还是没有逃开他的触摸。奇怪的是，他的手所触碰到的地方，疼痛以惊人的速度消减了。Eobard呻吟了一声，那块皮肤和其他地方比起来是那么的舒适放松，他下意识微微抬起大腿往Barry的手上蹭，几乎立刻就要开口恳求更多，是Barry这张稍显好奇的脸阻止了他。  
“……你是谁？”Eobard这才开口问。不提这个奇妙的疼痛消除术，他从没有看过哪个Barry Allen有这样一双眼睛，他难以辨别出里头闪烁的情绪是天真还是残忍，落在他身上的目光不含恶意但更没有善意，像在评估。那不像是一双人类的眼睛。“你是谁？”Eobard又问，声音里的情绪越发防备，他的大腿却还在贪婪而亲密地蹭动这个Barry Allen、或者无论什么东西的手，喉咙里发出难以控制的舒服的呜咽声。  
“我是我们。” 这个Barry答非所问地回答，顺着他的意思往下抚摸，Eobard轻轻地颤抖，发出满足的叹息，在这个Barry的手下动弹不得。“你熟悉我们。极速者熟悉我们。”  
Eobard皱起眉，飞快地转动起大脑，只有一个可能：“你是……神速力？”  
这个Barry点了点头，沉默地握住了他的脚踝，像一个温热的环。  
Eobard Thawne一时不知道如何反应。神速力有人形，还是Barry Allen的样子？闪电侠不愧是神速力的宠儿。他想到比萨脸，不由自主地有些幸灾乐祸：比萨脸在神速力里被关了这么久，难道要和闪电侠的脸日日相对？  
神速力Barry好像知道他在想什么。他站了起来，空气在他的身周扭曲，重新摊开后，他变成了Harrison Wells的模样。同样黑发蓝眼的男人和Eobard对视：“我们能变成任何人。只是第一次和极速者见面，我们会变成极速者最想见到的人。”  
Eobard的表情难看极了，闪电侠不可能是他最想看到的人，他下意识就要反驳，可是看见那双非人的双眼后又把话吞了回去。和神速力有什么好争执的？神速力可能只是在捉弄他、折磨他，就像十五年前神速力单方面切断和Eobard的连接，留下他和他失败的任务困在野蛮人的时代那样——他从来都是神速力的玩物而已。即便这样，他也能从法则里走出一条路来，强迫神速力为他所用，这是他永远会为自己骄傲的地方。  
突然间，他的腿一点都不疼了——它们直接失去了知觉。他抬起腰来锤打自己的大腿，一点反应都没有，“你们想要什么？” Eobard强迫自己冷静，腿脚失去知觉当然不是什么好体验，但是他得到了一些实感——粒子加速器爆炸后，他的双腿的确有很长一段时间没有知觉，直到他重新获取了断断续续的神速力。他把半边身体撑起来，在这样困窘的姿势里极力寻求尽可能的体面，直视神速力的眼睛：“我还活着吗？”  
神速力没有回答他的问题，而是重新变成了Barry Allen的模样。神速力Barry弯下腰，不顾他有气无力的挣扎，手臂搂住他光裸的腰背、放在他没有知觉的膝盖底下，把他打横抱了起来。Eobard脸色发青，却也老老实实地没有再动了。神速力Barry的体温热乎乎的，比真实的人类感觉还要真实，他抱着Eobard走了几步，把Eobard放进了后者熟悉的轮椅里。冰冷的椅背贴上了Eobard的皮肤，他不适地皱起了眉：“无意冒犯，神速力里没有衣服吗？”  
神速力Barry歪了歪头，好像在斟酌如何开口。Eobard突然意识到了原因：“你们想惩罚我。”他说，喉咙干涩，几乎要大笑起来，“我的腿也是惩罚。接下来还有什么？”  
他的声音里注入了仇恨，“凭什么？你们的宠儿Barry Allen又犯下过多少不可饶恕的错误？”  
神速力Barry不说话了，他把Eobard的轮椅掉过去，像推没有电动功能的轮椅一样把他推进了走廊，再推进电梯，按下一楼的按钮。Eobard平静下来，也不再问问题；既然他在神速力的领域，规则都由神速力制定，抗拒没有用处。  
他的腿又能把他带到哪里去呢？他甚至不清楚自己是否还活着。  
电梯到了，神速力Barry把他推到了进门的大厅里，停了下来。他绕到Eobard面前俯下身，捧住了他的脸。Eobard发现他的眼睛在产生变化，越来越接近Barry Allen——他的Barry Allen——那双目光如小鹿般柔和灵动的眼睛。  
“抱歉，Eobard。”他说，Eobard被这声道歉迷惑，微微张开了嘴唇，下一秒，温暖潮湿的气息覆盖了上来。Barry——神速力吻了他，他过于吃惊，以至于任由神速力Barry长驱直入。Barry的舌头舔舐着Eobard的口腔内壁，勾画Eobard同样柔软的舌头，牙齿挑逗他的嘴唇，吸吮他的气息，在纠缠的间隙发出些柔软的呜咽。这一切都太过不切实际，Eobard却下意识回应了他的吻，短暂地含住吮吸了Barry像棉花糖一样甜蜜柔软的嘴唇，直到Barry的手指在他的脸颊上不容忽视地摩挲，Eobard才回过神来，用力咬破了他的舌尖。  
神速力Barry不会喊痛，他只是从容地离开了Eobard的双唇。他的手指还虚虚地搭在Eobard的脸颊，那点热度透过他的皮肤辐射开来，荡起一阵温暖的涟漪。后者正瞪着他，表情难以琢磨，嘴唇因恼怒和别的什么情绪颤抖——“如果你想和我接吻。”他最终只是硬邦邦地说，“你应该换一张脸。我宁愿吻我自己都不想亲吻Barry Allen。”  
这不是真的，有声音在他的心底悄悄说，但是他早就习惯忽视这个声音，他把它归咎于这具身体的多愁善感和软弱。  
“我说了抱歉了，Thawne。”神速力Barry说，变脸变得比中城的天气还快。他的眼睛变得更加暗沉，逐渐向Eobard痛恨的未来Barry靠近，他的手往前伸，握住了Eobard腿间的阴茎，Eobard因疼痛和不可置信而喘息，“我要干你。”  
你疯了，Eobard想反驳，神速力怎么会有欲望？但是他的喉咙被堵住，发不出一点声响——“安静。”神速力Barry说。他把Eobard的腿分开，搭在轮椅的两侧把手上，Eobard扭动身体，面容微微扭曲，却还是无法逆转整个过程，他双手使劲意图推开神速力Barry，但是后者连身体都没有摇动一下，随手一挥，Eobard的两只手就被看不见的东西钉在了椅背上。神速力Barry抚摸他的大腿内侧，直接掰开Eobard因紧张而硬实的两瓣臀肉，暴露出来的穴口不停地收缩，看起来连一指都不能纳入。  
“如果你不放松，你只会受苦。”神速力Barry说，他往里插入了一根手指，触感是润滑过的。Eobard身体弹跳了一下，喉咙里冲出气流声——他的屁股死命抵抗着神速力Barry的入侵，连额头上的青筋都凸了出来，但Barry的手指旋转深入，毫不留情地破开簇拥过来的软肉。Barry很快地加入了另一根手指，精确地按在了Eobard身体里的机关上。Eobard错愕地呻吟，这次声音却冲破了喉关，音调惹人遐想地拔高，他尴尬而恼怒地咬紧了嘴唇。  
神速力Barry摸索他的胸腹，捏揉他的乳肉，Eobard的胸膛剧烈地起伏，还是觉得事情的发展超越了他的认知。  
“我…不明白，”Eobard说，既然不能逃脱，他强迫自己放松了下来，后穴里的手指好像裹上了静电，火辣的疼痛和酥麻的快意一齐往他的头顶上冲，他的声音破碎，“折磨我的方法可以有千千万万，为什么选择这种方式？”  
神速力Barry褪下了裤子，Eobard无法控制自己朝他裸露出来的阴茎上看，他的脑海里好像在放五颜六色的烟花，思绪被轰炸得混乱不堪。神速力Barry的阴茎抵上了他扩张好的穴口，“因为你想要我，Fanboy。” Barry说，缓慢但坚定地推了进去。“到现在也是这样。”  
后穴的刺入感涨痛而真实，Eobard绝望地睁大了蓝眼睛，“不许那样称呼我！”他发出痛苦的吼叫声，发现他的手能动了的下一刻就用力掐住了Barry的脖子。神速力Barry攥紧他的手臂，毫不费力地把他甩开，另一只手握住他的大腿深深地刺入，冰冷的眼睛静静地凝视着他。  
Eobard咬着牙，感觉有热流在往他的眼眶里走。他闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，突然就平静了下来，“看看，我的礼貌去哪了。”他喃喃，嘴唇神经质地抽搐了一下。“你们又不是他。”  
神速力Barry观察着他，双手紧紧地按住Eobard的腰，一言不发地调转角度，反复操进Eobard的身体里。Eobard的大腿发抖，腰部微微抽搐，他被撑得无所适从——Barry的阴茎该死的饱满厚实，他像刚被开了苞的处女一样感到胀痛不适，即便这点痛楚对他来说算不了什么。神速力化成闪电侠的样子强奸了他，他引以为豪的大脑因此有些疲于转动——这实在没有什么道理，难道神速力认为这会摧垮他吗？他，逆闪电Eobard Thawne，闪电侠最深的噩梦？  
他不仅不会被摧毁，还会还以闪电侠十倍的痛苦。  
Eobard深深地叹了一口气，用自我承诺抵抗反复上涌的负面情绪。他决心不再抗拒什么，像所谓的英雄一样贞烈不屈地抵抗只会恶心他自己，更何况对象是神速力，反抗只会是徒劳。他搂住神速力Barry的脖子，缓慢地摆动起腰肢，尽力放松自己温顺地接纳体内的硬物，喉咙里泄露出几声破碎的呻吟。  
“如果比萨脸也会有这个待遇，我倒没有什么好抱怨的。”他甚至有闲情开起了玩笑。冷静的面具重新回到了他的脸上。  
神速力Barry盯着他的眼睛里闪烁着好奇，他低下头又和Eobard接吻。Eobard张开嘴唇随便他出入，双眼紧闭着。被神速力操不是什么大不了的事，只要不让他看到Barry Allen的那张脸，或者听到声音，“Dr. Wells……” 熟悉的声音再次在他耳边响起，这次却柔软了很多，尾音染上了哭腔，“你为什么要这样对我？”  
神速力Barry插入的节奏混乱了起来，如同他的Barry该有的那般青涩莽撞，没轻没重地乱捅一气。Eobard的阴茎被Barry握在手上，用让人疼痛的力道收紧和撸动，Eobard难受地弓起身体，无奈地睁开双眼。他和那双绿莹莹的眼睛对上眼神，神速力Barry泪眼汪汪地盯着他：“Dr. Wells……” 那双眼睛里的悲伤和痛苦很熟悉，Eobard前不久才见过，那时他正掐着Barry的脖子，威胁Barry他要杀光所有Barry在乎的人。Eobard觉得有点好笑，他几乎笑出了声——神速力在指望他为年轻闪电侠的遭遇所忏悔吗？  
“我问心无愧，Allen。”他盯着神速力扮演的这个Barry，一字一句地回答，语气很柔和。  
这就是他的答案。  
Barry脸上的表情在一瞬间消失得无影无踪，看不透的光泽回到了他的眼睛里。神速力好像终于决定收起他的把戏，机械而快速地摆动起腰部，似乎打算速战速决。他操得很精确，每次都能巧妙地碾磨过Eobard的敏感点，Eobard的背被一下一下磕在轮椅上，他因扳回一局而感到有些得意，后穴传来的快感也让他浑身颤抖，“嗯……”Eobard眼神迷离，右手懒洋洋地摸上了自己的阴茎，自顾自地享受起来，“你要射进来吗？” Eobard问，他舔舔嘴唇，朝神速力Barry露出假惺惺的微笑。  
神速力Barry眨了眨眼睛，“当然，Eobard。”他说，“一切才刚刚开始。”他抬起Eobard的腿，像要把他捅穿一样往里面撞，Eobard呼吸紊乱，绷紧了腰部承受着疯狂的插入——“操！”他仰着头，眼睛往上翻，不知道该疼还是爽——他的手没有再撸动自己了，阴茎却在指间敏感地跳动，“呜……” 他随便拨弄了几下濒临高潮的柱体，很快就呻吟着射了出来，神速力Barry紧随其后地射了进去，一股、两股、三股——Eobard觉得不对劲，皱着眉捂住了自己的腹部，“你怎么射这么多？”身体里好像涨满了热乎乎的液体，他下意识地想把神速力Barry推开，但是后者的阴茎牢牢地钉在里面，还在往里灌，“你一会儿会感谢我的。”神速力Barry说，他的语气邪恶，让Eobard再次想起了比萨脸。他刚想问这是什么意思，神速力Barry就慢慢地把阴茎拔了出来，飞快地塞了一个什么东西进去堵住往外滴的液体。  
大门突然猛地打开，Eobard这时才突然意识到他们在星辰实验室一楼，神速力Barry把他往前一推——他的轮椅自动往前滚，很快就连人带椅地暴露在日光下，双腿大张，满身刚刚被操出来的汗水，屁股里还夹着一堆精液。  
外面的人好像等待了很久，齐齐地把视线投射过来——Eobard浑身的血液都凝固了。他还记得那几张脸。  
他们是粒子加速器爆炸的受害者。  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生活不愉快怎么办？虐待艾斯旺呗  
前后风格不统一，想到什么写什么（。  
Gangbang

前后左右都被气势汹汹的阴茎包围后，艾尔博德几乎想发笑。他感觉自己好像身处什么邪典类的色情片一样，鉴于这些个个都尺寸壮观犹如批量生产的肉棍都在争先恐后地往他的每一个洞里钻，挺进、撕裂、劈开、征服，没排上的也不甘落后地在他的身体上乱蹭，甚至强迫他耳朵贴着肩膀，用柔软的脖子造出一个崭新的洞来。神速力巴里留下的精液被他不知是有意还是无意地射到了最里面，并没有起到多大的润滑作用，反而让他的体腔里头又涨又痛，被阴茎撞得咣当作响，偶尔才顺着抽插被刮带出一小淌混着血沫的精水。很快他就疼得快没知觉了，只顾着用肘弯小心地捧着鼓胀难忍的肚子，直到更新鲜的痛楚唤醒了他——在场唯一的女性用她那尖尖的红色高跟鞋踩在了他萎靡的阴茎上，像踩死恶心的肉虫那样来回碾压，仿佛意图从里面榨出害虫体无完肤后飙射而出的汁液来。艾尔博德听到自己发出不似人的刺耳惨叫，看着那红色的鞋底下蔓延出红红白白和黄色的液体，惊讶于自己怎么还没晕过去；然后他被抬高，像婴儿一样被拥护在人群中，呈现出把尿的姿势，被迫面对自己破烂的男性器官，和屁眼里挤进去的第五根阴茎。  
“这根本不科学。”他想，眼睁睁地看着那人的身体变得像纸片一样薄，轻飘飘地置身于另外四人之间，阴茎却粗壮得不似人类，野蛮粗暴地贯穿了他的肠道。“这是可能的，”他的脑海里突然响起了声音；神速力在把他推入这场挑战人类极限的报复性轮奸后，第一次给予了回应，“别忘了，你的粒子加速器造就了各种各样的变异者。”  
艾尔博德的求生欲立刻复苏了。他在脑海里大喊：“放开我，神速力！”，同时发了疯一样拼命挣扎，双目依次瞪视面前的每一双僵直无神的眼睛。此前他不是没试过向神速力声泪俱下地祈求，但当他喊破了嗓子都没人回应，反而嘴巴里被塞了一根比钢铁还硌牙、却见鬼得有人体的温度的阴茎，他就知道神速力是铁了心要给他教训了（如果神速力有心的话）。随后他发现那的确是一根钢铁阴茎，因为它的主人是巴里艾伦认识的校园恶霸托尼，那个被他哄骗着替他们去死的钢铁变异者。  
神速力没有再回应他，他的挣扎也像蜉蝣撼大树一样无济于事。一股酸楚突然涌进他的喉咙，让他难受地叹了口气，继而被钢铁傻大个突然顶进的阴茎噎得翻白眼——自然而然地，他想起年轻稚嫩的闪电侠在他让那傻大个送死后说的话。过于清晰的记忆一字一句地刻进他的大脑里，让他更该死的疼了：“虽然托尼是个霸凌者，但他罪不至死啊！” 肛门里的活塞运动突然加快了速度，像性爱机器一样又重又狠地蹂躏艾尔博德脆弱损伤的屁眼和直肠，仿佛要把他不堪回首的过去操出他的脑海深处，他心不甘情不愿、大脑却径直调转了另一个画面：年长闪电侠和他充满失望愤怒的神情、以及落在艾尔博德身上的拳头——他怎么没有发现那种疼痛就像挠痒痒一样呢？可是闪电侠失望的表情真刺眼啊，让他难受得心脏都碎成了粉末，他害怕极了，恐惧于他的英雄会丢下他……那个巴里艾伦也的确丢下了艾尔博德，不是吗？  
他发起抖来，痛得喘不过气，又开始哭了；这次的眼泪终于出自真心实意。突如其来的软弱像病毒一样侵入他的大脑——如果闪电侠连一个欺凌弱小的校园恶霸都能原谅，为什么却不能原谅当初的他呢？  
难道他也曾垂怜那个热烈地爱着他的、可悲可怜的追随者吗？  
这个念头令他既不由自主地自怜自哀，又莫名其妙得膈应。“我的脑袋在产生怪异的想法，”他有些警醒，沙哑着嗓音说，“我知道你在听，神速力，见鬼的——你对我做了什么？”


End file.
